The present disclosure relates to fluid control valves that divert fluid flow between different chambers or flow paths coupled to outlet fittings. Such diverters are found in bath tub/shower combinations wherein the outlet fittings may comprise a showerhead, handheld spray wand or tub-filling spout.
A tub-filling spout is typically positioned a few feet above the base of the tub, while the showerhead would be five or six feet above the base. The handheld spray wand may be used in combination with or in place of the showerhead. The handheld spray wand is typically positioned lower than the height of the showerhead, but is moveably coupled to a surrounding shower wall to allow for remote spraying by the user.
Conventional diverter valves direct water flow from a first outlet fitting such as a tub filler spout used to fill a tub when a bath is desired to a second outlet fitting for showering. Typically, the conventional diverter valves are positioned directly on the tub filler spout, allowing water to flow directly to the tub when open or in a first position. When the conventional diverter is manually actuated to a second position, the water flowing through the tub filler spout is blocked and the water flow is directed up to the showerhead and/or spray wand.